Protector of the Stars
by Ryo-Takaishi
Summary: In another dimension,another realm of existence there was a princess and her protectors...and this is that story...


Connections  
  
  
  
Ryo Sanjin, an eleventh grader at the local highschool had a secret. He was a fighter of the people, a warrior of the princess, and her protector. Just thinking, he couldn't believe the events of his receiving the special ring, the signet of the planet of mars…. That supposedly had belonged to him in another life time….he sighed and went to his next class, which was nothing,….and he fell asleep…dreaming of the previous weeks events.  
  
It was Monday morning and Ryo had finished his chores that his grandmother had set out for him to do. "Ryo-san, did you finish your sweeping chores?" she asked him in the soft old voice he was so very fond of.  
  
"Hai Grandmother. I am going to pray and then head to school okay?" he asked.  
  
"Alright, but don't be late."  
  
Every morning, after finishing his chores he would go to the ceremonial fire of his family's' shrine and pray for those who were lost and had no direction. He would sometimes get words or pictures telling him who to pray for but today was different…today wasn't just a picture or thought…it was a dream.  
  
In the dream, the world was bright and beautiful…nature was lovely. But then it turned black…a shadow took over the entire planet and turned it to a wasteland of death and destruction, war, hardship….Ryo gasped opening his eyes seeing what he had just experienced…was that real?  
  
He didn't have time to answer himself and he rushed off to school. Once there a many of people started to get out of his way, he thought nothing of it until he heard the rumors.  
  
"Wait…Nimbus-kun. I'm what?"  
  
"People say you're nuts because you pray to a fire."  
  
"But that's my family's' shrine. I do it every morning and no one has said anything."  
  
"Well remember praying for that guy last week…the one who you said would get into an accident? Well, he almost did…and that's scaring people because of your dreams or visions," Nimbus told him "oh, and one more thing…a man has been asking about you….says he needs to give you something you should of received long ago."  
  
"What? Was it my uncle? He always…"  
  
"Nope not your uncle. An old man. Looks like he was a professor so no one cared…except when the rumor started and then…you know."  
  
"Where is this old man?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Right behind you Ryo Sanjin of the Sanjinere Shrine." A voice replied. It was old and sounded like an elderly man.  
  
"My name is not important but it is important you receive something…" the old man told him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This." and taking out of his pocket was a wine red jewelry box. Handing it to him, Ryo stared at it and told him "I'm sorry…I can't take…" but the old man was gone. Ryo opened the box and saw to his surprise that it was a ring with a blood red stone encased in it.  
  
"Weird." Nimbus told him before heading off to his own class.  
  
"A ring…why a ring?"  
  
"This is one of our families greatest treasures." his grandmother told him.  
  
"Why haven't I known about this before? I'm fifteen for heaven sakes."  
  
"We didn't think you were ready…. And besides if you are getting your ring the others will be as well." His grandmother told him.  
  
"Other rings?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Yes. There were three other rings made and one brooch."  
  
"So why were these rings made?"  
  
"No one knows…but some say they have mystical powers of the stars."  
  
"Weird. It looks nice…and red is my favorite color so why not?"  
  
With that Ryo took the crimson red ring and slipped it on his finger…and a burning sensation took over before it vanished with no feelings whatsoever.  
  
"Weird." He said again and started his afternoon chores. Many people came to the shrine, either to buy charms or make wishes for a loved one…or even to just revile in the beauty of the gardens of the shrine. While working he saw an assortment of characters, even Nimbus came once in a while. He saw a young girl staring at her jewelry box.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked her.  
  
"No."  
  
"Where'd you get that box?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure we're not playing twenty questions."  
  
"Sorry…I'm Ryo."  
  
"Did I ask you for your name? I'm sure I didn't."  
  
"My family owns this shrine."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, that about sums it up. You have a beautiful ring." Ryo told her noticing the ring on her finger.  
  
"Oh…yeah. I just got it. I'm Mia."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Yeah well, I'm not going to be here long. I want to see the world you know?"  
  
Suddenly the two heard a scream and shouts…. They ran to the temple where Ryo's grandmother was beating two boys with her broom. "How dare you come here and insult my family shrine and my grandson. Get out and never come back!"  
  
The two ran out of the garden, and Ryo glanced at their faces, but he didn't know them and knew neither of the guys didn't go to his school so why would his grandmother make such a big deal? Was family honor so big these days?  
  
"Weird."  
  
"Amen to that."  
  
Suddenly they saw Ryos' grandmother clutch her chest as if she was having a heart attack.  
  
"Grandma!"  
  
"It's okay…it will pass…the darkness always passes quickly when it does not wished to be seen."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did I say something Ryo?"  
  
"Yeah…about darkness…"  
  
"Must be daydreaming again…."  
  
Ryo knew that it was more than just a daydream, he would have to consult the fire of the shrine if he wanted any real evidence on what was going on. It was the middle of the school year nothing seemed to be wrong but it was.  
  
"Maybe I should go…."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"I don't know…. I…. I have to go…"  
  
Before Ryo could say or do anything, Mia ran out of the shrine's gardens and vanished out of sight. Suddenly the ring that Ryo was wearing was glowing a pale red…. As if something was happening or some essence of fear was about.  
  
The darkling hung from the tree outside the temple. He was watching everything around him, unfortunately the old woman had beaten his mere attempt to gain some light, so he could eat. He sensed some strange notion over the boy, the old woman's relative of some sort, but what was it that the boy had that made him fearful of him. If the goddesses wished to restore the Stars of the Planets to power…they would be hopeless, all the children of the star were dead, or had no notion of their past lives. He would leave now and return later….yes that was the best choice but in the mean time, he'd send another less trained Darkling to try and harvest some light energy.  
  
"Darkling Minakour."  
  
"Yes sir?" a masculine voice asked.  
  
"Go to earth and harness light energy for us…. Do not transform the human you steal from."  
  
"Of course your majesty."  
  
Meanwhile as the darkling approached Earth, Ryo dreamed. He dreamed of nothing but red, of fire…and water…and lightning…and a bright light…and then rings…similar to his and the girl Mia's. He suddenly had a flash of a young girl being attacked by some evil thing….darklings…a voice whispered in his mind. Star of Mars…Revive…  
  
Ryo felt a burning in his heart. He woke up with a fear that he was going to be too late. He found his ring was safe on his finger, and he could hear the soft cooing of his grandmother. That meant she was deep asleep.  
  
"I have to try…Star of Mars! Revive!" There was a flash of light, and during that flash magic surrounded him. The light changed him. He grew taller, his hair went from the dark raven to a white blonde, his muscle increased in size and became more defined…he was no longer in pajamas but in crimson colored armor…there was a sword…and he knew what to do.  
  
He vanished and reappeared in the shrine garden. He began mumbling and then knew where to go…he followed his path until he heard a scream.  
  
"Hiya!" a voice screamed.  
  
"Give me your light energy girl. No one can defeat one of my race."  
  
"Are you so sure about that?" a voice said.  
  
The darkling turned around and was astonished and shocked…the red warrior…the starlight of mars.  
  
"No! You're dead!"  
  
"No…you will be though."  
  
Holding the sword in his hand he began to twirl it like a baton….  
  
"Fire….." the sword began to glow and then when it landed back into his hand it had a glow of hot coal.  
  
"Combustion!" the warrior cried and the blade sent a line of fire at the demon thing. It flew backwards….and hopefully vanished.  
  
"Are you alright?" the warrior asked the girl…it was Mia…  
  
"I'm okay. Thanks for saving me."  
  
"Mia…."  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
There was a scream and shout, the monster was not yet dead.  
  
"Great. I'll take care of the creature this time." Mia said and suddenly a bright light emanated from the warrior's ring and then hit Mias', but when the flash again was gone, Mia was no longer standing there. A young woman in green armor, stood before him, her brown hair had changed to silver…and it was put up in a ponytail.  
  
"Warrior of the yellow star. I'm glad to see you again."  
  
"As I am you. Now let us rid ourselves of the darkling shall we?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
"Fire…"  
  
"Boomerang…"  
  
"Combustion!"  
  
"Ricochet!"  
  
There was an explosion of red and yellow light…as they melded together and the darkling vanished…After the darkling vanished there was a whooshing sound and the two returned to normal.  
  
  
  
"What just happened? I felt like I was stuck in another persons' body." Mia told Ryo.  
  
"Me too. It must be because the person whose spirit is in the ring takes another form and shape, so our form is put to sleep…or kept in like a part of them that nothing can be seen so they put us, the hosts to sleep while they fight."  
  
"I have a question…what if they lose?"  
  
"Then we cease to exist."  
  
"Fun, but since we're the ones who actually cause them to come out, we can make sure they never come out."  
  
"Even at the risk of losing someone to them?"  
  
"…. Oh…see your point."  
  
"We have to make the decision."  
  
"Let's do it. Life was boring anyway."  
  
"Well, I have to get to school…" Ryo started to say.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I'll see you around Mia."  
  
"You too Ryo."  
  
Ryo and Mia made their separate ways not realizing, not knowing…what their destines were or how they would see each other more than once...ever. Ryo arrived to school chided by his friends for the factor that he had gotten little sleep. He thought, had seen Mia but he knew that she must of gone to another school. Unfortunately around lunch, the principal appeared before him.  
  
"Yes Sensei?"  
  
"Sanjin. Please take Yanazaka Uriko on a tour of the school. Your teachers already know what your doing so do not worry. I have had made sure that you will make up the work."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Ohayo. Arigato for showing me around."  
  
"That's…."  
  
He noticed her beauty, but she was young very young….but he was still attracted to her…he smiled and forgot being angry at her.  
  
"Your name is Uriko. I'm Ryo."  
  
"I know. The principal told me so."  
  
"Oh…okay…where would you like to start…. First of all…what…" he felt like danger was near.  
  
"Actually I'm really starving because I didn't have any breakfast."  
  
"Sure."  
  
There was something strange about this girl…. This dark haired girl…who…reminded him of someone…?  
  
Outside on the grass were many couples, the cafeteria was full because he would have rather spent his time speaking inside.  
  
"Listen Kayami-chan, I won't do it! I won't!" a boy yelled at a girl.  
  
"Stop yelling in public!"  
  
"I'm not going to stop for you or anyone else! Anyone else!" Suddenly there was a deep silence and the boy stood still…suddenly like a gun, there was a shot…. But there was an orb of light…and a dark fire and the boy vanished replaced by a small demon-like thing appeared…  
  
"Light! I must have light!" He shouted,  
  
The demon-thing started shooting gas at couples…that caused them to go unconscious and their light orbs appeared.  
  
"I can't… leave me alone…." A voice he recognized as Uriko said.  
  
The demon noticed them.  
  
"I won't let him hurt you Uriko. I swear it." Ryo said…but it wasn't his voice.  
  
"Roan?" she asked in a voice not of hers.  
  
"Let the power rise…and the moon's star come alive." Roan told her.  
  
A bright light filled the area blinding everyone, sending all humans to sleep.  
  
"Star of the Earth…. revive!"  
  
"Star of Mars…revive!"  
  
There was a flash of white-hot energy and red…mixing together, and the warrior Roan was born, the princess of the moon, Uriko appeared.  
  
"Flame…. Combustion." A wall of fire shot at the poor demon that was forced to let go of all the light he had collected.  
  
"You better heal him princess…we can't kill an innocent."  
  
"Dance of the Moon Mirror…. Liberation!" She began to twist and turn and her mirror shone bright and true forcing a bright pale white to flow through the demon child, who had no chance of escape….In a few moments there was a whirlwind of magic and the demon was gone, the lights restored….memories of the horrific event had vanished and all was well.  
  
  
  
"What?" Mia asked. She had gotten Ryo's number through his grandmother and had called him when she had heard his school had shut down for the day after a widespread of tired children.  
  
"It was weird. She's the one we have to protect and she just happened to be a transfer student here."  
  
"I just can't believe I missed it! I mean the enemy is definitely making humans turn into dark demon like people, and force them to steal light…but who's doing it….why?"  
  
Ryo couldn't answer but all he knew was….they were in the fight for their life and the others had to be found. 


End file.
